The present invention relates to a baby carriage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function baby carriage that can be readily transformed from a wheel-based stroller to a carrier dangling from a neck, a baby-car seat or a baby bed, as necessary.
Generally, the baby carriage is convenient transportation means for a baby. However, the baby carriage is the wheel-based transportation means, and thus, the baby carriage should be lifted and moved by efforts when there are irregular road surfaces, steps or an obstacle area or when it is loaded on or unloaded from a bus. Due to its weight, it is difficult to lift and move the baby carriage.
In order to address this problem, KR 20-0169798 and KR 1999-0037785 disclose a structure which combines a baby carriage with a carrier structure. Accordingly, the baby carriage disclosed in these documents may perform the wheel-based transportation or may be conveniently lifted and moved similarly to a general carrier.
However, the above prior arts are no more than a simple addition of a carrier structure to a baby carriage, so that a whole structure is complicated and its total weight is heavier than that of a baby carriage. Accordingly, in practice, it was very inconvenient to be used as a carrier.
Additionally, it is very inconvenient to handle a carrier when the baby carriage is used as a carrier.
Further, each of the above prior arts limits its functions only to a baby carriage and a carrier. Accordingly, it is inefficient when using the baby carriage.